


情色主播的釣人計劃

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	情色主播的釣人計劃

　　在知名的直播平台上，张艺兴化名为LAY做起了直播，和别的直播主在镜头前玩游戏或唱歌跳舞不同的是，他的直播永远都是在深夜2点多才会开始，而且还不是个想进就进的直播间。

　　想进他的直播间的主要条件有两种，第一点是需要付费的，至于第二点想进还确定是个成年人才行，因为他是个情色主播，而且是个男的，当别的情色主播都在镜头前揉胸、搔首弄姿时，他的直播画面永远都是黑屏，但是即使黑屏又怎么样呢？他的直播间热度永远都在成人区的排行第一名。

　　如果问过几个常看他直播的粉丝为什么这么喜欢他时，得到的答案大多分为以下几种：

　　「虽然是男的，但是LAY在娇喘的声音比女人还魅。」  
　　「这软软的声音喊的我都硬了。」  
　　「我是直的，可是我觉得我可以为了LAY变弯。」  
　　「好希望哪天LAY可以在直播间露脸！」  
　　「想成为那个可以跟LAY单独直播的幸运儿！」  
　　  
　　张艺兴虽然在直播间从不露脸，但是他固定每周五都会从观看的人随机抽选一个人，在隔天直播的时间进行一对一的单独直播，单独直播内，想对他提出什么要求都行，就像他直播间的名字所写的一样。

　　『让LAY来满足你所有的幻想吧。』

　　但是这个单独直播的机会从张艺兴的直播间慢慢的有点人气开始至今，他还没有真正的从粉丝里抽选出一个幸运儿进行单独直播，当然这件事情除了他以外没人知道，粉丝们只认为是自己不够欧，毕竟观看张艺兴直播的粉丝数每次都高达几百人。

　　张艺兴在固定的时间坐到电脑前，调整好了麦克风的位置后，准时两点才刚打开直播间，观看人数就从0一路慢慢的攀升到了两百多人，屏幕上刷过了一样又一样的礼物。

　　「小哥哥们，你们怎么刚进来就这样狂刷礼物啊？」张艺兴轻笑说，旁边的留言区满满的全都是「能听到宝宝你笑得这么开心，刷礼物不算什么！」

　　「嗯，既然这样，小哥哥们想不想看LAY现在是什么样子直播啊？」张艺兴语气里是满满的撒娇，话才刚说完，留言区就有留言说「LAY今天还没直播就自己玩了？今天太甜了！受不了──」

　　「还没玩过呢，只是想到要让小哥哥们看到现在LAY的身体，有点害羞。」张艺兴软软的说完后，又接着说「小哥哥们，要专注看萤幕哦！LAY就只给你们看一下下而已喔──」

　　张艺兴在萤幕前站起身，将镜头调整到只会拍到身体的角度后，才拿开了挡在镜头前的盖子，接着直播间的画面框上出现的是张艺兴穿着黑色蕾丝薄纱的身体，虽然画面很快的又切回了黑屏，画面早已被礼物洗频，留言区也炸了。

　　「天啊！LAY那白晰的肌肤配上蕾丝薄纱…我硬了…」  
　　「想肏。」

　　他坐回椅子上，抚上了早已昂首的性器慢慢的套弄着，靠近麦克风的嘴喘息的说「嗯，被看到身体…好害羞…嗯…小哥哥们…」

　　「LAY今天能不能开着镜头对着你的后穴啊？想看你怎么玩弄自己的后穴。」留言区上出现了这么一条留言，张艺兴一边套弄着性器一边喘息的回答「不可以…嗯…那是单独直播…的特权…嗯…」

　　随着手上套弄的速度越来越快，空着的另一手拿起了放在一旁的按摩棒，在麦克风前将前端含进嘴里吸吮，刻意的发出吸吮的声响后才缓缓地将按摩棒抵在穴口，慢慢地将它放进体内「嗯，好大…按摩棒已经…放进后穴，嗯…小哥、哥们，希望LAY开到几档啊？」

　　「开到最大吧，这样才能满足你。」  
　　「妈的，我为什么羡慕起按摩棒呢？！」  
　　「LAY，比起按摩棒，要不要试试我的肉棒啊，保证爽死你。」

　　张艺兴将按摩棒的开关开到了最大档，体内的按摩棒表面的颗粒随着震动辗压着他内壁的嫩肉，一手握着按摩棒抽插刺激着敏感点，呻吟声从原本难耐的轻吟变的越来越诱人，另一手握住前端的性器快速的套弄下射出了滚烫的精液「小哥哥们…要射了──啊哈──」

　　他全身无力的靠在椅子上将体内的按摩棒抽出后，喘息着在麦克风前说「按摩棒上面都是LAY下面流出来的水，而且衣服上都沾到精液了…怎么办啊？」

　　「想舔。」  
　　「想看LAY怎么肏弄自己的后穴。」  
　　「真想知道LAY在玩弄自己时都想着谁。」

　　「今天的直播就到这边了啊，LAY今天好累啊…」张艺兴的声音随着刚才那场自慰而染上了一点诱惑，他准备关直播前又说「单独直播的幸运儿…让LAY先休息一会再选吧！」

　　「小哥哥们，晚安。」张艺兴说完后还不忘在麦克风上亲了一下，关掉直播后，他点开了观看人数的列表里仔细地找寻，直到看到了LOEY1127这个ID时，他的嘴角才勾起了一抹好看的弧度「你果然有来。」

　　张艺兴点进了那个用户名LOEY1127的页面，在讯息框内写到「恭喜你成为和LAY一对一单独直播的幸运儿，小哥哥，你想LAY明天为你做什么都可以哦！」

　　满意的按下了送出后，才起身走向浴室冲洗干净身上的汗水和精液，换上了干净的睡衣才满意地躺在床上，拿起手机想看对方有没有回复，但是却没有收到用户名LOEY1127的回复，张艺兴将手机放到桌上后，直接就阖上眼进入梦乡。

　　过了一小时后，张艺兴放在桌上的手机跳出了两条新讯息的通知，来自LEOY1127。

　　「我想，我知道你是谁了。」  
　　「与其一对一的单独直播，我更想直接和你见面。」

　　当张艺兴隔天看到这两条新讯息时，露出了一个好看的微笑，简单的输入了两个字以后按下了送出，他想快点和LOEY1127见面，虽然他们早就见过不少次了。

　　张艺兴的真正的工作也算是个小有名气的模特儿，这也是为什么他总是不露脸的原因，至于会当情色主播只不过是他一时兴起，为的是吸引用户名LOEY1127的注意。

　　LOEY1127的使用者叫做朴灿烈，职业是个摄影师，和张艺兴有过几次的合作，因缘际会下张艺兴看见了他放在桌上的手机，当时正开着某直播平台的页面，稍微聊过后才得知朴灿烈睡不着时会看直播，而且不限直播种类都看，只要直播主够吸引他的话。

　　「朴先生也看直播啊？那连情色直播也看吗？」张艺兴轻笑的问，朴灿烈坦然的说「看，只不过那些女人都吸引不了我。」

　　「喔？所以朴先生这意思是你是这方面的人？」张艺兴没有明说而是用手指比了个手势，朴灿烈留给了张艺兴一个意味深长的微笑后离开了摄影棚，张艺兴看着他离去的背影轻笑。

　　就因为这样张艺兴开始了情色直播，一开始他还害羞的不知道该如何是好，但是一两次的直播后，他发现观看人数的列表里总是会固定出现一个ID为LOEY1127的人，很快的他就知道了LOEY1127就是朴灿烈，因为LOEY是他工作时会用的昵称，1127这是他的生日。

　　在确定LOEY1127就是朴灿烈后，张艺兴也开始热衷于当情色主播这件事，在每一次的直播中，总是会有人在留言区问张艺兴究竟玩弄自己时到底都想着谁，因为每次的呻吟声听起来总是特别的诱人，张艺兴会在直播结束前甜甜的说「因为LAY想要被喜欢的人肏啊～」

　　「LAY，我喜欢你，让我上你吧！」  
　　「真想把你压在身下狠狠的肏弄。」

　　看到那些说着荤话的留言，张艺兴选择了无视，他总是会关掉直播后点开了观看人数的列表，看着LOEY1127的ID，不禁会想萤幕前的朴灿烈到底会不会因为自己而有了反应？

　　一想到朴灿烈，张艺兴不由自主地又有了生理反应，他跪趴在床上拿起了按摩棒放进后穴，开到了最大档，扭腰配合着按摩棒的震动，嘴边流溢出的呻吟夹杂着朴灿烈的名字「嗯…好想要…灿烈的肉棒…啊哈…」

　　「不够……灿烈…嗯──」张艺兴一手握住了前端的性器套弄，后穴突然的缩紧，加快手上套弄的速度，微微颤抖的达到了高潮，全身发软的躺在床上，这才伸手将后穴的按摩棒抽出体内。

　　在张艺兴开始当情色主播后，他和朴灿烈在工作上又有了一次的合作，拍摄过程中，他发现朴灿烈看他的眼神和以前不太一样，虽然他看朴灿烈时满脑子想的都是想被朴灿烈肏的事情，工作期间两人没有过多的交流。

　　在那次的合作后，张艺兴突然有了一对一直播的想法，如果朴灿烈对自己也有一点兴趣的话，这样的作法能吸引他吧？他并没有一开始就选择了朴灿烈，所有粉丝都认为自己没抽到，是自己运气不好，却不知道其实他根本就没从粉丝内挑人出来进行一对一直播。

　　手机跳出了新讯息的通知，拉回了张艺兴的思绪，新讯息来自LOEY1127，他说「约哪见面好呢？」

　　「今晚直接来我家吧。」张艺兴送出，又传了一条写有地址的讯息按下了送出，他开始有点期待晚上的到来了。

　　「我想现在就见你。」  
　　「那你现在过来啊。」

　　过了一会门铃声响起，张艺兴小跑步的跑过去，透过猫眼确定站在门外的是朴灿烈后他才开门，朴灿烈看见站在门后穿了宽松T恤的张艺兴轻笑「果然是你。」

　　张艺兴侧身让朴灿烈进屋后，看着站在他身旁的人说「失望吗？LOEY1127。」

　　「怎么会呢。」朴灿烈吻上了他的唇，含住了张艺兴的舌头吸吮交缠，张艺兴搂住他的脖子回应他的吻，结束了这个吻，张艺兴露出酒窝笑着说「我们来做吧。」

　　朴灿烈再一次吻上他的唇，深吻结束后，他熟练的将手从宽松的T恤下摆探入，他将T恤往上推到了张艺兴的嘴边让他咬住衣服，他将一边乳头含进嘴里吸吮，舌尖顺着乳晕画圈，另一边的乳头被他捏在手中揉捏玩弄，张艺兴的呻吟声被堵在嘴里只能难耐的扭着腰。

　　等到两边乳头都被玩弄的坚挺后，他细吻向下的同时也留下了印记，朴灿烈轻笑「连内裤都没穿？先自己玩过了？」

　　他伸手握着柱身套弄，张开嘴将性器含进嘴里舔舐吸吮，另一手则探到穴口轻压做扩张，原先咬在嘴里的衣服早已被张艺兴自己脱去，伸手抚上朴灿烈的发丝呻吟着，他感受到张艺兴的性器在他手中又肿大了一圈后，加快手上套弄的速度「唔…嗯…嗯…」

　　他用手中的精液往后穴抹去作为润滑，穴口已经可以轻松的探入三指，他将手指退出体内后，突如其来的空虚感让张艺兴有些不习惯，他起身将自己的性器释放出来后，握住柱身轻松地就将性器全数送进张艺兴的体内，后穴被性器填满的瞬间让他惊呼了一声「太、太大了…嗯…」

　　「会让你舒服的。」朴灿烈将他抱起一深一浅的抽插着，张艺兴也顾不得现在是在玄关，他扭着腰配合着抽插「再快一点…啊哈…灿烈…」

　　柔嫩的内壁紧紧的吸咬着他的性器，张艺兴靠在冰冷的墙壁上享受着朴灿烈带给他的快感，他伸手揉捏着乳尖，伸舌舔舐下唇「要去了…啊哈…唔…」

　　他低下头将张艺兴的乳头含进嘴里啃咬，突然的舔弄让他再一次高潮，滚烫的精液溅得两人身上都是，内壁痉挛的紧紧吸咬着体内的性器逼人缴械，他轻颤的捧着朴灿烈的脸啄吻撒娇道「唔…去房间好不好…背好疼…」

　　「好。」

　　朴灿烈托住他的臀往房间走去，张艺兴的脚紧紧环在他腰上，让交合处紧紧贴合着，每走一步还在体内的性器就蹭着柔嫩的内壁，张艺兴忍不住的呻吟「嗯…」

　　他将张艺兴轻放在床上又拿了颗枕头垫在腰下，他的左脚挂在朴灿烈的肩上，右脚紧紧的缠着他的腰，朴灿烈挺腰抽插着，后穴分泌出的肠液让交合处变得湿淋淋，低下头就能看见紫红的性器是如何在他的穴口进出，囊袋撞击在肉体上发出的声响再加上交合处发出的水泽声让房间内弥漫着一种情欲。

　　「啊哈…灿烈…再给我…嗯…那里…」

　　朴灿烈俯下身吻住了张艺兴，将他的呻吟声全堵在了嘴里，他搂住朴灿烈的后颈主动的将舌尖探入他口中与他的舌交缠着，高潮过后的身体是极度敏感的状况下，他又再一次的高潮，痉挛的内壁收缩绞紧朴灿烈的性器，他抽插了数次后也在他体内射出了滚烫的精液，他原本想退出张艺兴体内却被他环在腰际的双脚紧紧的困住，他看着张艺兴，略带沙哑的嗓音说「艺兴…？」

　　张艺兴拉过他的手指含进嘴里舔舐吸吮，身子也因高潮过后而泛起粉嫩的颜色，他迷蒙的双眼望着朴灿烈「唔…还要…狠狠的肏弄我吧…」

　　「这是你诱惑我的，你等一下就算说停，我也不会停下来的。」

　　他让张艺兴翻身跪趴在床上，还在体内的性器因这个举动而跟着蹭了一圈，他撅高了屁股蹭着朴灿烈的下腹，他抓住他的腰一次又一次的抽插，次次的碰撞全都顶在了敏感点上，张艺兴忘情的扭动着腰配合着抽插，交合处碰撞发出的水泽声成了刺激听觉最佳的催情，乳尖也因后穴的碰撞而在被单上磨蹭而坚挺，朴灿烈俯下身环住张艺兴的腰细吻着他白晰的后背，留下一个又一个的吻痕，手也抚上他那再次昂首的性器套弄「唔…嗯…灿烈…啊哈…」

　　「艺兴，跟我在一起吧。」  
　　「好啊…啊哈…灿烈…还要──」

　　张艺兴侧过头和他接吻，「灿烈…一起…嗯…」轻轻将性器退到穴口后又一次全部送进他的体内，数次的抽插后张艺兴再一次的射精高潮，朴灿烈也在内壁收缩绞紧的状况下感受到自己也即将射精，将性器退出他的体内后滚烫的精液全撒在了张艺兴的身上，他全身发软的趴在床上喘息。

　　朴灿烈起身走进浴室过了一会后又回到房间，将他轻轻抱起走进浴室，将他放在温热的浴缸内帮他做清洗，张艺兴让出了后面的位子「一起进来吧！」

等到朴灿烈也坐进浴缸后，张艺兴往后靠的同时也刻意的用屁股蹭着他的性器，伸手撑开了穴口后将性器一点一点的吃了进去，朴灿烈看着他的举动「艺兴…？」

　　「嘘。」他转过头以食指抵在朴灿烈的嘴唇上，双手撑在浴缸边做支撑，上下吞吐着性器，随着他的动作热水也跟着一起被推送进了后穴，张艺兴忘情的扭着腰不时蹭着朴灿烈的下腹，他伸手套弄自己半昂首的欲望「唔…灿烈的肉棒…肏的我的小穴好舒服…啊哈…」

　　朴灿烈起身让张艺兴趴在浴缸边，再一次挺身冲撞着内壁，张艺兴的呻吟声也在狭小的浴室内形成了回音，俯下身略带沙哑的声音在他耳边低语「以后这么淫荡的你，只准我一个人看。」

　　「呜嗯…嗯…我…答应你…」夹杂着轻吟，气息不稳的笑答，咬唇感受随着抽插而进入体内的热水，有些不适的扭腰，却又在下一秒性器挺入时被挤出，不禁低吟着软下腰，趴在边缘喘息。

　　吻上他的唇将舌探入深吻，感受到他的性器再一次肿大发热后，轻靠着浴缸将张艺兴扶起，手握住最尖端快速的套弄，已高潮几次的性器，虽然因为有感觉而半挺，却只能泌出水般的液体「呜嗯…呜…」

　　朴灿烈数次的抽插后将滚烫的精液射在了他体内，张艺兴全身无力瘫软的靠在朴灿烈怀里「坏人，哪有人第一次见面就像你这样肏人家的？」

　　「我们似乎不是第一次见面。」朴灿烈轻笑看着靠在自己怀里的人说，张艺兴伸手轻捶了他的胸口一拳「这是我们第一次见面！作为LAY和LOEY1127的第一次见面！」

　　「好吧，初次见面，我的情色主播。」  
　　「初次见面，LOEY1127。」

　　张艺兴靠在他怀里全身发软的任由朴灿烈帮自己清洗，刚才的那场性爱消耗掉了他太多的体力，当朴灿烈清洗过后发现他已经睡着了，将他轻抱起后走回房间，将他放在床上好好的休息，自己也钻进被窝里将张艺兴搂紧怀里抱着，张艺兴在他怀里挪了个好位子后也环抱住他的腰沉沉的睡去。

　　当张艺兴醒来时已经是晚上，他睁开眼才发现朴灿烈坐在一旁看着自己，他眨巴眨巴的望着朴灿烈一眼后．又想起了中午时的事情而害羞地用棉被盖住了自己，朴灿烈见状轻笑「害羞啊？」

　　「才、才不是！」张艺兴从被窝里探出头看着朴灿烈反驳着，朴灿烈伸手将棉被拉开后将人抱进怀里「既然不是害羞那是什么？你当情色主播时都不见你害羞。」

　　「那是因为……」张艺兴话说到一半突然停住，朴灿烈看着怀里的人问「那是因为什么？」

　　「因为……太不真实了……」张艺兴的脸以肉眼看得见的速度窜红，朴灿烈不解的问「什么太不真实了？」

　　「和喜欢的人上床了…」张艺兴虽然小声地说着，但是却还是被朴灿烈轻处的听进了耳里，他在张艺兴耳边低语「别做情色主播了，我已经不想再让别人听你这么诱人的声音了。」

　　「……好。」

　　张艺兴在删除直播间前，他拉着朴灿烈陪他做了最后一场的直播，被朴灿烈肏弄下的张艺兴忘情的在麦克风前呻吟，留言区的留言全因为张艺兴今天的表现而炸了。

　　「LAY今天呻吟的比平常还诱人！」  
　　「我觉得光今天这段直播，我可以一直品尝。」  
　　「妈的，叫的比女人还骚！」  
　　「我现在只有在听LAY的直播会硬…我这是不是弯了？」

　　礼物也是不间断的造成了一次又一次的洗频，张艺兴在被朴灿烈肏射后，他靠在朴灿烈怀里一边喘息一边对着麦克风说「嗯…这是LAY最后一次的直播了，谢谢各位小哥哥们这段时间的陪伴。」

　　「LAY你别走TTTTTTTTTTTT」  
　　「我不能没有你啊TTTTTTT」

　　「我已经答应他不做直播了，所以还是谢谢你们的陪伴，再见。」张艺兴说完后没有一丝犹豫的就直接结束了直播。

 

　　他反过身搂住朴灿烈的脖子撒娇的说「老公，我们继续吧──」

　　「小妖精。」

　　不做情色主播对他来说影响并不大，毕竟他本来就是为了吸引朴灿烈注意才开始直播的，现在既然都成功吸引朴灿烈了，还需要直播干嘛呢？


End file.
